Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Crystalia Amaquelin *'Current Alias:' Crystal *'Aliases:' Ixchel, Elementelle *'Relatives:' **Kobar (maternal grandfather) **La (maternal grandmother) **Quelin (father) **Ambur (mother) **Medusalith Amaquelin (sister) **Blackagar Boltagon (brother-in-law) **Ronan (husband, separated) **Luna Maximoff (daughter) **Pietro Maximoff (ex-husband) **Ahura Boltagon (nephew) **Azur (maternal aunt) **Mander (maternal uncle) **Triton (maternal cousin) **Karnak Mander-Azur (maternal cousin) **Leer (maternal first cousin once removed) **Psynapse (cousin) *'Affiliation:' **Inhuman Royal Family **Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission **Universal Inhumans **Fantastic Four (formerly) **Galactic Council (formerly) **Avengers (formerly) *'Citizenship:' **Attilan **New Attilan *'Marital Status:' Separated *'Occupation:' **Adventurer **Ambassador **Royal advisor *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 110 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Strawberry blonde *'Origin:' Inhuman *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Attilan Origin Crystalia Amaquelin was the second child born to the Inhuman nutritionists Quelin and Ambur. She is considered part of the Royal Family of Attilan. Like her older sister, Crystal was subjected to the Terrigen Mists when she was an infant, and the process endowed her with certain superhuman powers. Powers and Abilities Powers Inhuman Metabolism: Besides strength, Crystal possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. Her Inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen. *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Superhuman Reflexes'' *''Superhuman Endurance'' *''Superhuman Speed'' Elementalist: Crystal possesses the ability to mentally manipulate the four classical elements: earth, air, fire, and water. She does so by means of a psionic interaction with the substances on an atomic level, meaning she can rearrange and manipulate the individuals atoms of the elements she controls to various effects. *''Aerokinesis:'' She can control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth, she can cause a dust storm; air with water, a typhoon; and air with fire, a firestorm. She is able to create winds of tornado intensity, approximately 115 miles per hour. She has demonstrated the ability to control air as far away as within a 30 mile radius. **''Flight:'' Initially, she utilized the force of winds to fly. However, over time she became able to fly without the use of the elements. **''Force Fields:'' By controlling air molecules, she is able to bind them together adn compact them into a boundary to such a degree that matter cannot pass through. She uses this ability to various effects, including creating a field around her which allows her to breathe underwater or when submerged in lava. These shields can also deflect attacks and contain the atmosphere when the hull of her spaceship was compromised. She has demonstrated the ability to determine what may or may not pass through the barrier. *''Geokinesis:'' Crystal can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (i.e. iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.) and create seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter Scale (greater if tectonic fault lines are nearby) by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. The extent of this power is unknown, although she has demonstrated the ability to lift the entire city of Attilan for a significant amount of time. **''Ferrokinesis:'' Her ability to control the earth extends to many metals which are naturally occurring, including iron, the extent of which is unknown. ***''Magnetokinesis:'' She has demonstrated a limited capacity to manipulate the magnetic polarity of the metals that she can psionically control. *''Hydrokinesis:'' Further, Crystal can control the movement of water to a certain extent through the manipulation of interatomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension. The maximum volume of water that she can control at any given time is unknown, although she has demonstrated the ability to create a maelstrom large and powerful enough to trap at least a dozen individuals, including Namor McKenzie, and brought down what was described as "a sea from the sky". She can cause hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the air to combine and form water molecules. Crystal can summon these atoms from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. This allows her to spontaneously create water, even in dry environments, provided oxygen and hydrogen are present. **''Cryokinesis:'' Her control over water molecules extends to all of its forms, including ice. She uses this ability most commonly in the form of ice blasts. By combining her ability to lower temperatures and generate water, she can spontaneously generate ice. *''Pyrokinesis:'' Crystal possesses the psionic ability to manipulate fire, cause it to grow in size and intensity, and take any form that she desires. She can also douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. The fires that she controls only burn whatever she desires them to. By using her ability to accelerate the molecular motion with her control over oxygen molecules, she can excite the molecules to ignite fires. *''Electrokinesis:'' Crystal is able to affect the elements she controls on an atomic level, giving them an electrical charge. Once the molecules are charged, she retains her control over them, allowing her to control the flow of the current. Included in this is the power to summon lightning bolts. *''Thermokinesis:'' Crystal's control over the elements at an atomic level allows her to increase or decrease their molecular movement. This effectively allows her to instantly heat or cool the elements which she psionically controls. By heating or cooling her surroundings, she is able to survive in environments of extreme heat or cold. Elemental Awareness: Because of her psionic connection to the elements around her, she has the ability to sense things that an ordinary human or Inhuman would not be able to, such as sensing how much moisture is contained within the air or other matter, being aware of movements within the air or water around herself, and being able to determine if a soil sample is native or not to a particular area. Abilities Some Hand-to-Hand Combat Training Category:Individuals Category:Inhuman Royal Family Category:Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission Category:Universal Inhumans Category:Fantastic Four Category:Galactic Council Category:Avengers Category:Attilanians Category:New Attilanians Category:Adventurers Category:Ambassadors Category:Advisors Category:Females Category:5'6" Category:110 lbs Category:Green Eyes Category:Strawberry Blond Hair Category:Inhumans Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Attilan Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Elementalism Category:Aerokinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Fields Category:Atmokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Aquatic Respiration Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Ecopathy Category:Martial Arts Category:Pollution Vulnerability Category:Maximoff Family